crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CryNet Nanosuit 2/@comment-24279942-20150620191624
Was the Nanosuit 4.0 not enough for you? Was the U.B.E.R suit just to over powered for you? Well look no further, for lay your eyes upon the latest instalment in the Nanotek armoury, the Nanosuit 5.0. That's right ladies and gentlemen, the suit of Butchness and Badassery makes a return in a more tactical sense. The suit comes in four different classes, allowing you to have fun choosing which suit to take on which mission or to clone yourself and have a squad of the four different classes. First The Brawn, essentially the tuffy of the four with an enhanced max armour and power, meaning you can knock down a building with your bare hands or even use it as a javelin to slaughter the sun God yourself. And if that wasn't enough, we've even included an ability so you can become invincible for a time and feel like shit afterwards. Then there's the Slippery Bastard suit, the more weaker but more stealthy of the four including an extended and more powerful cloak, which allows you to sneak up on your friends (enemies) and prank them (viciously kill) a whole lot more easier. This suit comes with magical boots that don't create footprints and muffles your movement with every step. But then a Slippery Bastard isn't a complete one without a knife mode, as when you want silent take someone down without replacing their face with lead, knives come out of each of your knuckles on your gloves. Then there's the standard soldier suit, not much different about this suit, as it's just like a normal N4, but we gave a shit if we changed it or not and so we changed it. This particular suit comes with an all round feature so it isn't as good or as God-awful as any of the others and so this makes it the leadership suit. It increases you brain power by an ungodly* mark and causes you to become so good at tactics that you become tactics. And finally, there's the gymnast suit. That's right everybody, this possibly shittiest suit of the group increases your agility and strength so you can dodge Psychic waves faster than bullets and send anything you punch straight to the Goddamn moon. For when you need to kill a Fucking Dinosaur, this is the suit to use. If you can't get a certain bottle open, then get Goddamn bottle opener, cause you'd break the Fucking thing. And finally, as a the best thing of all, they all come with a new ability called...Overdrive. It allows you do shit a whole lot better. You can punch things straight to Pluto, you can literally become a Ghost and people can walk through you, you can become a giant living brain and you survive a Fucking Nuke for ten days straight*. So give us a call, and experience what it feels like to become a man. -Nanotek P.S: Any stated fact that is not Asterixed is wholly true and has been tested. *The suit does not make your intelligence "Ungodly". True IQ level has never been recorded. *Actual survival of Nuclear weapon bombardment has been tested and actual time of survival is 72 hours=3 days.